The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A radio frequency (RF) current sensor, which is also known as a probe, generates a signal that represents the magnitude of current flow through an RF conductor. The current probe can be combined with a voltage probe to form an RF voltage/current (VI) probe that generates a second signal that represents the RF voltage with respect to a reference potential, such as an RF ground or shield conductor.
RF current and VI probes are used in RF control circuits to provide feedback information. The feedback information may be used to control an RF amplifier that provides the RF power that is being measured. In some applications the RF power is employed to generate plasma for semiconductor manufacturing, metal coating, or micromachining processes.
Further areas of applicability of the present disclosure will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the disclosure.